I'll be there for you
by maddierose1234
Summary: (Terrible at writing summaries) She was a single mother just wanting to raise her baby. She never thought she would find a guy who would fall for her even with a baby. She especially never thought that it would be Sidney Crosby
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be there for you**

**chapter: one**

"What the hell do you mean you are done?" I ask as I rock my five month old baby. Me and my fiancé were eating dinner. We got pregnant a little before planned and it but a strain on our relationship for awhile. But I thought we were better.

"I can't do this Grace. I didn't want kids for awhile after we were married. I'm 23 years old. Im still practically a kid. I just can't do it. I don't have any time to go out anymore. I'm tired at work." Justin said. I shake my head and feel the tears full my eyes.

"How do you think I feel? I don't get to go out at all. I sit here with Amy all day."

"Im sorry Grace but I'm leaving." With tat Justin got up and walked up the stairs into our bedroom. When he came back down he was carrying two suitcases and a duffel bag. I laid Amy in her bassinet beside me. He set his bags down and kissed my forehead then leaned down and kissed Amy's head. I heard him whisper I love you to her then he grabbed his bags and left.

I sat at my dinning room table for hours crying. I was alone with a five month old baby. I didnt have my parents and only had my one friend Sam who I hardly see. I was a single mother with no job and no family.

I finally stopped crying and called the only person I could think to. My best friend from high school, Abby.

I dialed her number. It rang and when she answered I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Abby. It's me Grace." I said.

"Oh hey girl. How are you?" I could feel the tears sting my eyes again.

"Not so good. My fiancé left me." I wiped my tears and picked up Amy.

"Oh my. Are you okay?" She question.

"No. I have a five month old baby and no job and no fiancé." I sobbed.

"Oh sweetie. I didn't know you had a baby too. Do you need a place to stay?"

"I just don't know what I should do Abby." I sniffled as kissed Amy's head

"Come to Pittsburgh and love with me. Get a fresh start for you and your baby."

I agreed and the plan was she'd but my ticket an meet me at Pittsburgh International Airport in five days. When we hung up I immediately started packing. She said don't worry about a crib and that stuff just pack Amy's clothes and whatever else we need.

* * *

_AN: Short. I know. But this is just to start it. I promise the chapters will be longer!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll be there for you**

**chapter: two**

"Thank you so much Abby. I seriously didnt know what I was gonna do. I mean how am I supposed to support myself with no job? Let alone with a baby." I hugged her with one arm as I carried Amy in her carseat in the other hand.

"No problem. But why did you call me? What about your family or other friends?" Abby questions.

"My parents pretty much disowned be because I got pregnant before me and Justin were married. And my friends? What friends? The couple I did have ditched out on my when I couldn't go drink an party because I was pregnant." I shrug and wipe my tears away. Abby frowned and pulled me into a hug. I smiled. She let go.

"Lets go get your luggage." She said I nodded and followed her.

We got my luggage and headed to her car. I buckled Amy's carseat in and hop in the front.

"Thank you so much Abby. I promise I will be out of your hair as soon as possible."

"Stop it Grace. You need to watch your baby grow up not out working a job. My house is open for as long as you need. " She smiles and pats me knee.

* * *

When we got to her house she showed me my room and Amys nursery. Abby bought a crib, changing table, rocking chair, book case and toys, a stroller and a bassinet. I cried when she showed me Amy's nursery. She said that her sister lived with her and she had a baby and it just needed furniture.

I grabbed the nice expensive stroller put a hoodie, pants, a little pair of ugg boots and a little hat on Amy. I laid her in the stroller and grabbed my running jacket. We slipped out and started walking the streets of the city of Pittsburgh. It was a beautiful city and people were very nice.

I was getting thirsty and havent ate all day so I stop in a little bakery. As we were waiting in line Amy was getting fussy. I lifted her out and started feeding her, her bottle. II sat down and pulled the stroller over. As I was feeding her I had the bottle leaning on my boob. She decided she was done and let go and it fell. I was about to reach for it when I are a hand grab it. I look up and the most beautiful amber brown eyes are staring back.

"Here ya go." He said. I smiled and set it on the table.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Your baby is beautiful." The stranger says as I blush.

"Thanks. Her name is Amy" I smile and kiss her head.

"How old is she?" He asks.

"Five month a week ago."

"Wow. She's young." He raises his eyebrows. I smile and nod.

"It feels like just yesterday she was born. It's going to fast." I say as he chuckled a little bit.

"Thank you for picking up her bottle. But you probably want to get your coffee." I smile and he nods. He walks over to the counter. I can't help but stare. He has a fabulous backside. I know my fiancé just left me but I can look. Just because my heart is broken doesn't mean my eyes are.

* * *

When me and Amy get back Abby is out running errands. I slip Amy into her crib so she can take her afternoon nap. I walk into my new room. I look at the seven big suitcases and five suitcases. I pull one to the dresser and start unpacking. As I'm unpacking I come across one of Justin's shirts and instantly break down.

After I sob for a good twenty minutes I finish packing. Then I quietly go into Amy's nursery and unpack the five little suitcases. Me and Amy had a lot of clothes. Justin use to spoil us. Plus Justin's sister gave us a lot of baby clothes from her baby.

I hear the door open and see Abby come in.

"How was your walk?" She asks.

"It was good. We stopped at a little bakery and some guy loved Amy. He called her Beautiful." I smiled.

"Careful Grace. There is a lot of creepers now a days." She says. I roll my eyes and finish unpacking Amy's clothes.

"He was really nice. I actually wish I would have gotten his name. He looked really familiar but I couldn't place it." I shrug and walk over to a crying Amy. I really appreciated Abby letting us come stay. I probably would have had to give Amy up and I don't think I wouldn't have been able to do that. She is my whole world.

"You know you aren't going to get much sleep from here on out. Amy is very needy because she was born premature. She wakes up a lot during the middle of the night. some days I don't know how I was even standing. Justin barely ever got up with her." I look at her and she shrugs.

"You were my best friend in high school and I told you that if you ever needed anything you could come to me. And I'm glad that you knew that I meant anytime. " She smiles and leaves the room. I kiss Amy's head and pull her close to my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll be there for you**

**Chapter: three**

Amy was out of diapers so I put her in my car and we drove to the store. I could feel December coming. it was getting really cold out but no snow yet.

I pulled up turned the car off and grabbed Amy from the back. I carried the car seat and put it in a stray cart outside of the store. I pushed the cart in and went straight to the diapers. I grabbed a box and a box of wipes. plus some diaper rash cream. Amy got really bad diaper rash. She had really sensitive skin and always had to buy the most expensive brand of diapers.

As I was exiting the isle I bumped into someone.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry." I looked up and it was the guy from the bakery. I could feel myself smile when he smiled.

"Its you again." He jokes. I smile and nod.

"Yep. Out of diapers." I say and he nods.

" So I never got your name in the bakery the other day and I majorly regretted it when I looked back and saw that you two left." He smirked and I felt myself blush.

"I'm Grace and you already know Amy. But you haven't been introduced." I lift her out of the cart. He walks over and touches her hand with his finger. She immediately grips onto it. Which is weird because she doesn't usually like people she doesn't know.

"She likes you. She usually doesn't like strangers." he smiles and Amy grips more of his hand.

"I'm Sidney." As soon as he says that I know exactly who he is. He watches me and when I look at him I see his shoulders drop.

" I should probably go." He releases Amy's hand and starts to walk away.

"Wait. I know who you are but I'm not going to ask for a picture or an autograph" I say. He stops and turns around with a smile on his face.

"You probably get that a lot. I'm not gonna ask." I see him breath a sigh of relief. He walks with me and Amy and the conversation just flows. He was telling me a story about a team party they had and I think of the little get together Abby is having tonight.

"So I know you probably hate going anywhere. But my friends Abby who I live with, is having a couple of her friends over and I'm not going to know anyone. So maybe you would like go come and keep me and Amy company?" I look at him and he smiled thinking about his answer. He looks at me and nods.

"Yeah. As long as its a few people. Not a party." I shake my head and he smiles again.

I walk up and check out. He is in line behind me and then he check out.

"So it isn't for a couple hours but Abby probably isn't home and you could just follow me home. Or I can give you the address and you can come back later." I say as he helps load my bags into the car.

"I will just follow you there." He says. I nod and buckle Amy in. I get in and wait til he's behind me and pull out.

When we get to the house Sidney helps me carry in the bags while I carry Amy in. I Set her car seat on the counter and Sidney makes baby faces at her while I put away the groceries.

"So this is going to seem very forward but I don't want to cause any problems. But is Amy's dad in the picture?" Sidney asked as he picked her up. I looked at Amy for a moment then up at Sidney.

"No. He isn't in the picture. He left us." I shrug and grab her diapers, wipes and rash cream. I motion for Sidney to follow as I take the stuff up to the nursery.

"You can lay her in the crib. She should be taking her nap." I say as I open the diaper box and put them in the cabinet under the changing table. I set the cream and wipes beside it.

"You can go back downstairs. I just need to change and I will be down in a couple minutes." We walk out of the nursery and he goes down the stairs while I go to my room. I take my jeans off and slip on my favorite pair of yoga pants and a tight under armour long sleeved shirt.

When I go downstairs Sidney is sitting at the island. I walk to the sink and can feel his eyes on me.

"So what happened with Amy's dad? If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." Sidney says. I walk over and take a seat beside Sidney.

"He left. We got engaged and then a month later I found out I was pregnant. I could tell Justin wasn't as happy as I was. I think he didnt even want kids but he knew I did. I was ecstatic. I was having a baby then getting married. Well the first few months after Amy was born the first few months were fine. Well these past couple months he became distant. He would be out late. Come home from work late. Then one day we were eating dinner and he told me it was too much and he was leaving. I don't have a job anymore because my work wouldn't give me maternity leave. I don't know how he expected for me to pay for baby stuff. And my parents disowned me because I got pregnant before I was married." I whipped the tear away.

"He's a coward." Sidney said. My head shot up and I looked at him.

"He Left you with a five month old baby and you had no way of getting the these she needed or for yourself. Who does that? Ive never even met him and I hate the guy."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll be there for you**

**Chapter: four**

**(This isn't the same time as in chapter three. It's set 2 months later)**Abby had six girl friends over. They were all drooling over Sidney. Asking all kinds of question. He was in the bathroom now while I was sitting in the kitchen with Amy. A couple of the girls and Abby were standing in the dinning room.

I heard one whisper, "How did she score Sidney Crosby? I mean she still has a ton of baby fat."

The another one said, "I don't know. I mean she looks like raggedy Anne." And they all started laughing. I let a tear roll down my cheek. I knew I still had the baby weight. And I was tired. Abby didn't help with Amy at all. She did at first but now not so much. Sidney helped me take care of her and when he drank a little too much to drive last week he even got up in the middle of the night with me.(He slept on the couch.)

Sidney came back down and smiled until he saw my tears. I handed him Amy.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I just shook my head and wiped my tears. I stood up and walked over to the girls.

"Listen here bitches. I can hear every word you're saying about me. I don't care if I look like raggedy Anne. I sure as hell would rather look like her than a fake, plastic, cheap Barbie doll. Now I have baby weight. But you try being a single parent with no help." I am furious. I glare at Abby.

"I help you Grace. I buy everything you need for that baby. Plus I give you a home. If it weren't for me you would be a homeless women with no baby." Abby pipped In. I just laugh.

"You don't buy shit for my baby. I work a part time job and spend the money I make from there on baby stuff." I roll my eyes and walk away.

"You can get out. Get your shit and get out. You're an ungrateful bitch. No wonder Justin left you. You don't appreciate what people do for you." I just nodded and walked towards the stairs I could feel Sidney following close behind. Once I got to my bedroom I pulled him and and closed the door. I sat on the bed and sobbed.

After 10 minutes of sobbing I stopped. I looked over to see sidney sitting in the chair with Amy.

"I don't have anywhere to go. I have an almost seven month old baby and no where to go." I said.

"Don't be ridiculous Grace. You can stay with me." He smiled

"Sidney. That's way to much to ask."

"Oh c'mon. I'm a multi million dollar hockey player with a huge house. It's not a big deal. I love hanging out with you and Amy so it will be fine." He shrugged his shoulders and handed me a fussy Amy.

I stood up and hugged him with one arm.

"Thank you sidney. This means a lot. I will get a job and you won't even know we are there."

"But I want to know you're there. I like you Grace. A lot. But you're going through a lot. So I'm not going to ask you out yet. I will when the time is right." He smiled and kissed my head.

I was so glad that he liked me too because truthfully I liked him too.

* * *

_AN: Okay so sidney and grace have been hanging out for two months. _


End file.
